


Basquiat AU (Eng version)

by delusionist_x



Series: Pentagon Basquiat AU (English version) [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, little bit changgu-centric if you squint, violence and torture?! i guess, yep im hardcore changgu centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusionist_x/pseuds/delusionist_x
Summary: my failed attempt to increase the number of work under the Honggu tagwhen PTG members became intelligence agency members!? in the Basquiat AUand of course they got into dangerbear with me, im really bad at summary
Relationships: Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Series: Pentagon Basquiat AU (English version) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022311
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. 001

**Author's Note:**

> translating my own work in english shamelessly

‘What do you mean Changgu is missing, Hwitaek hyung?’

‘Hongseok you need to calm down. By the time Hyunggu and the team got to the site, they only found you unconscious. Yuto just can’t find the Changgu’s signal no matter how he tried, but we have extended the search to the very edge of the boarder there’s no way we can go further.’

Finally managed to get out of the endless darkness, Yang Hongseok opened his eyes expecting to see dirt and sand as he last remembered but was surprised to see white walls surrounding him and then there was Lee Hwitaek standing next to his bed. His whole body ached when he tried to get up and his voice broke when he tried to speak. Lee Hwitaek seemed to be able to guess what he was trying to say, after fixing the bed so that Yang Hongseok can sit somewhat comfortably, Lee Hwitaek then began telling him what he missed these few days when still in a coma. 

A week ago the team received a tip from the boarder that there was some abnormal activities around the area and sent a small team led by Yang Hongseok to investigate. However, the Intelligence team realised the tip was a trap not long after the team left but by then the community network was not working anymore and Yeo Changgu being Yang Hongseok’s designated contact left base trying to catch up with team ignoring Lee Hwitaek’s disapproval. What happened after that the others only heard from their team members once they got back. Yeo Changgu managed to find Yang Hongseok before they entered the boarder area and the elder insisted to check out the abnormality whether it is a trap or not. The mission was going smoothly up until the point when they got hit by ambush. Yang Hongseok and Yeo Changu, both having more field experiences, ordered the rest of the team to leave and find backup while they stayed and tried to fight their way out. By the time backup finally arrived, they could only found a wounded and unconscious Yang Hongseok.

‘How long have I been out?’

‘It’s the third day today.’

‘Ask Jinho hyung to release me, I need to go back out there right now.’

‘Yang Hongseok, calm down! Do you really think you can even fight in this kind of condition?’

Yang Hongseok was forcing his way out of the bed once Lee Hwitaek finished updating him and completely ignoring all his wounds while doing so. Lee Hwitaek could only tried as best he can holding him down without breaking up all the stitches on the younger man’s body. Lee Hwitaek felt what the younger was feeling, my gosh he was as worried and guilty as the younger, but being the leader of the team did not give him the chance to show any sign of panic. The two was struggling against each other and the bandages on Yang Hongseok’s was slowly turning red because of all the movements. Lee Hwitaek was seriously considering to just knock the younger off when there was a shout outside the room and then the door opened with a loud bang.

‘Hwitaek hyung! Hongseok hyung! We have just received a video! Yuto said to let you know immediately!’

Not daring to waste even one second, Jung Wooseok ran into the ran, took a deep breathe, told the other two what he was just told and then shoved a tablet in Lee Hwitaek’s hand before leaning against the wall trying to catch his breath.

‘Oh, but then...Hongseok hyung, are you sure you want to watch it?’

Now that he had the chance to look at Yang Hongseok, Jung Wooseok couldn’t help but worried whether the video would be too much for him. When he was summoned to the Intelligence earlier by Adachi Yuto, Jung Wooseok ran into a crying Kang Hyunggu half hugged half dragged out of the room by Go Shinwon who watched the video just before him. Even after a warning from Adachi Yuto, Jung Wooseok could not help but turned away when his beloved brother appeared on screen, he could not even image how Yang Hongseok would react to this as he is the closest with Yeo Changgu.

‘Why? What’s in the video?’

‘It’s just...Changgu hyung...he...’

Suddenly out of words to minimize the impact of the said video, Jung Wooseok couldn’t stop Yang Hongseok from snatching the tablet from Lee Hwitaek and pressed play.

The video began showing only darkness, a man covered with weird tattoos appeared after a series of low murmur. The man was pulling a heavy chain and at the end of the chain, there was Yeo Changgu who was walking a bit wobbly. The second Yeo Changgu could be seen, Lee Hwitaek could feel Yang Hongseok tensed up like he was ready to fight the man in the video any second.

‘Calm down, Hongseok.’

The man in front suddenly pulled the chain harshly causing Yeo Changgu to lose balance and fell heavily to the ground. The man either chose to ignore that or simply did not care, not only did he keep pulling the chain but also kicked Yeo Changgu once he noticed the captured was still lying on the ground. But before anyone had the change to look at Yeo Changgu’s reaction, the video ended.

‘That’s it?’

Lee Hwitaek whispered, but Jung Wooseok only signaled then to keep watching. Soon the screen showed a dimly lit room and the man who was also in the previous clip had his back facing the camera. He made a gesture to someone in the room and then followed by some splashing, Yeo Changgu appeared in the middle of the room like magic. If you ignored his violence coughing and all the water dripping from his body, you could probably convince the other two that this is just a very bad play.

‘Intruder, I am only going to ask you once more. What is your intention?’

‘Cough, cough, cough...I...I’ve told...cough, cough...you…’

Clearly not satisfied with the answer Yeo Changgu gave him, the man who spoke with a heavy accent, made another gesture before Yeo Changgu got lowered again. Not until Yeo Changgu seemed to be swalloed by darkness when Lee Hwitaek and Yang Hongseok realised the room has no floor, right in front of the man was a huge pool with unknown depth and width. With both his arms being tied to his back, Yeo Changgu could only attempt to make some meaningless struggle and tried to free himself from the rope hanging him from the roof.  
‘Ho...hold on! Opf!’

Yeo Changgu’s coughing and movement became weaker with the number of times he got lowered into the water, though each time the man would pull him up just right before he could drown and then repeated everything again. By now Jung Wooseok could not even look at the screen and turned around facing the wall trying to block out the sound coming from the video. Yang Hongseok who still appeared to be holding himself together was betrayed by his trembling hands, Lee Hwitaek was going to pause the video when the scene changed again.

This time the clip still showed a dim room but what appeared next just broke the heart of those who have watched it. Lee Hwitaek tried to hold Yang Hongseok in place after registering who the person being tied up was but the latter just took a very slow, deep breathe.

‘It’s ok, I’m ok.’

From the sound of it, Lee Hwitaek already knew Yang Hongseok was trying all he can to control himself, and whoever did this to Yeo Changgu would not end well.

Yeo Changgu was still wearing the same old clothes that was soaked but instead of having his arms being tied at his back, they are now being tied above his head. As no one could see his face, they couldn’t know if Yeo Changgu was still conscious or not. This time the man’s voice was from behind the camera, he asked the same question as the last clip but this time he didn’t call Yeo Changgu as an intruder, instead he used Yeo Changgu’s mission name.

‘Yeoone from PTG, what exactly is the reason of you coming to us?’

-


	2. 002

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry changgu T^T  
> we are on our way to save you, noona promise  
> yeah i know the story got cut off at weird places  
> blame instagram for setting a word limit  
> so I have to cut the story into tiny little sections  
> which is so very annoying  
> oh and still can't decide if I should use their full name with surname or just given name here  
> any thoughts?  
> again, thanks for reading :) xxx

No one could tell if Changgu simply did not want to waste energy and respond or he did not hear the man as he was just hanging there motionlessly with his head down. Failing to get a response, the man snorted before saying something in their unknown language. There was a quick whipping sound and new bloodstain began to appear on Changgu's clothes, Changgu who did not see this coming could not help but cried out because of the pain. The man did not say anything after giving that first instruction while the whipping became consistent with the numerous bloodstains blooming on Changgu's body, however, like the man who has been staying silent, Changgu also did not make any sound through all this. It didn't take long for Changgu's top to be covered with blood and it was only then that the man finally seemed to be satisfied and spoke again.  
An arm covered with similar tattoos appeared behind Changgu, grabbed hold of his hair and pulled, forcing Changgu to face the camera for the first time. Only now did Hwitaek and Hongseok realised there were also several bloodstains and bruises on Changgu's face, he even had blood on his lips from trying to stop himself from crying out and biting too harshly. Changgu looked too pale from the cold and pain, contrasting with the red blood on his face and making them look just that much horrible. Changgu was very much exhausted and didn't have the energy to resist anymore, the man who has been hiding behind the camera spoke again but this time, it was clear that he was not speaking to Changgu, but to the others watching the video.

'Members of PTG, as Yeoone here refused to tell me anything, we will now give you one day to give us an answer that satisfies us. Failing to do that, Yeoone will no longer exist.'

The man was speaking in a weird accent that felt familiar to Hwitaek but the video ended abruptly after the man made this threat, leaving Hwitaek and Hongseok speechless and trying to digest what they have just watched. It was Hwitaek who recovered from the shock first, he looked at Wooseok who was leaning against the wall trying not to look too shaken by the video. Hwitaek may appeared to be calm and all but his voice broke a little when he spoke after a long silence.

‘Did Yuto...find anything useful from the video?’

‘Yes, there was a coordinate being sent with the video. He was decoding it when I left.’

‘Good. We don’t have that much time, let’s go back to the Intelligence.’

Wooseok tried to take the tablet back from Hongseok now that the video has ended but Hongseok was holding onto it with a tight grip like his life depends on it. It was the first time he looked up from the screen and even though Hongseok was trying his very best to be calm and control his anger, he failed to notice how cruel and tyrannical he looked right now. Hwitaek felt like the Hongseok in front of him now was the one he met a few years ago when Hongseok first joined them. Back then when Hongseok just became a member of PTG, he used to be so reckless and hated to lose, he also had an obsession to anything dangerous. There were times when Jinho asked Hwitaek whether it was a good idea to let a long wolf like him to join the team. It was pure luck Hongseok met Changgu who also did not like losing, it took all these years for the two to know each other, get used to each other and develop such a close bond they share now. Hwitaek couldn’t help himself but think what if, and he really pray that it will only be a what if, Changgu couldn’t make it back to base this time. If they lose Changgu this time, does that mean they would also lose the Hongseok now? Never seen Hongseok in this kind of state before, Wooseok was shocked and involuntarily took a step back before he could even think. The sound of him colliding with the chair next to the bed was like a wake up call to Hongseok who immediately pulled a poker face to hide all his emotions and the instinct to attack.

‘Hwitaek hyung, I still insist on going on this mission.’

‘You have to understand, given the circumstances, I can’t promise you Changgu will come back this time.’

‘I know that, that’s why I have to go.’

Hongseok didn’t think there could be another person who understand how risky this mission was, he was scared to even think about Changgu’s condition just because he knew too clearly how small hope has the power to destroy a person. At the same time, he was blaming himself for insisting to go forward on the last mission as if not for him, Changgu would still be here with him but not being tortured by some unknown tribe. Changgu is an Intelligence who should be talking to him, guiding him and giving him tips on every mission Hongseok goes onto, Changgu should be the first person Hongseok sees every time he returns to base after a mission. All Hongseok needed is Changgu to smile at him one more time and Hongseok swore he would do anything to protect Changgu for his whole life. But in reality, there’s nothing Hongseok could do now was there. Hongseok understood he would be a liability going on a mission in his current condition but he had to go, even if it meant losing his own life, he still had to go and get Changgu back.

‘Fine, you can join but on one condition. If you dare to ignore my order, I will send someone to escort you back immediately,’

Knowing his junior too well, Hwitaek knew it would just be a total waste of time arguing with Hongseok on something like this. It would be much more efficient if they spent this time planning the mission. Before he left the room, Hwitaek did order Hongseok to stay behind and wait for Jinho to come and check his status before joining the others at Intelligence.

Jinho, the trust worthy team leader of the Medical Unit, was probably lurking somewhere near the room waiting for his signal and entered the room the second Hwitaek left. He was clearly and verbally very unhappy about the state Hongseok was in but his movement was still so gentle.

‘Yang Hongseok you seem to think our medicines aren’t expensive and the bandages grow on tree right? Here, you can see this sign, do say what’s on it.’

‘Stay in bed and rest.’

‘Great! This patient failed to do any of that so now I am forcing him to leave the ward. Go to wherever you want to after I fix you up, again.’

‘Thanks, Jinho hyung.’

‘Don’t thank me. I am warning you, you better not come back with more injuries, otherwise I really will give you a very hard time you hear me?’

Jinho could never treat his younger brothers in this manner, all he ever tried to do was complain about them and act tough and mean when they got hurt. Deep down they all knew Jinho being the eldest of the group really cared about them like they were all his little brothers and what Jinho hated the most was seeing any of them getting hurt on a mission. Every threat they got from the eldest before leaving for another mission was just a reminder asking them to be careful. Jinho shoved a backpack stuffed with all kinds of medicines and first aid supplies that may come in handy to Hongseok while still acting like he didn’t prepare and check the bag all by himself. Under normal circumstances, Hwitaek wouldn’t let Jinho know too much details for a mission to reduce the guilt Jinho felt everytime the younger left for a mission while he had to stay behind waiting helplessly. But this time, it’s not up to Hwitaek to stop Jinho from finding out what was happening as he was with Hyunggu at the Hospital Ward when Shinwon went to collect the younger earlier. To be honest, Jinho had a bad feeling on his way to Intellgence but all he could do after the shock and tears was to pack all the medicines that he hoped would be helpful when the others got Changgu out.

‘There are tabs on each item with their function but I’ve included pain relievers, antibiotics, bandages and pretty much everything. Just, be careful.’

Even though Hongseok could only drape a jacket over his shoulders because of all the injuries, the second he took hold of his own gear he switched back to the fierceHongseok who was ready to fight whoever that came into his way. Nobody could tell just a few minutes ago he was a patient who just woke up from a come if he did have all the bruises on his face; no one could even tell from the way he marched to Intelligence that his body was screaming in pain with every step he took. Finally made his way to Intelligence, Hwitaek was close to hearing from others on updates and was making final arrangements so he signal Hongseok to first take a seat.

‘According to Yuto’s analysis, the coordinate was inside the forest between the boarder we share with the Outsiders. We still don’t know who they are, but there are only 20 hours left.’


	3. 003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (just a note i forgot to add,  
> no proofreading has been done on all these  
> try you best to ignore spelling, grammar mistakes)

While Hwitaek was explaining the mission, Yuto was busy putting various related information on the huge monitor at the front of the room. The number that has been counting down on one of the smaller screens was putting everyone’s nerve on edge as they knew too well what await when the number became zero.

‘We don’t have that much time and I’m sure we all know how important this mission is, so Hongseok and I will be the main leaders with Yuto as our respondent. Shinwon and Wooseok, you two stay here and maintain our running.’

‘Roger that.’

‘We leave in 15 minutes. If you don’t hear from us when this clock hits zero, don’t come looking for us. Shinwon will take my place and lead.’

With so much uncertainty, Hwitaek had to prepare himself for the worst as there seemed to be someone behind all this from the very beginning. From that fake tip they received to being doubted about their intention, it’s clear someone had been trying to stir up trouble between tribes but what Hwitaek worried the most was the reason behind this and why they were targeted. Hwitaek hated this feeling of being in such a passive position and he would never allow PTG being manipulated for other’s use, that’s why apart from saving Changgu, he also had another task for himself and that was to settle things peacefully with the other tribe to avoid further conflicts.

‘Hwitaek hyung, I think I’ve found something about those tattoos.’

Everyone began to leave after Hwitaek concluded the meeting but Yuto stopped him and put a small tablet showing pictures of drawings that were similar to the tattoos on the man’s arms.

‘If the information is correct, these belong to an ancient underground tribe that reside, well, underground though I couldn’t find much apart from where and how they live.’

‘So, the Outsiders are indeed involved?’

What Hwitaek called Outsiders were actually half human half animals beings that signed a peace pact with human hundreds of years after losing the war. Since then human and Outsiders have been living somewhat peacefully, sharing resources without any major conflicts until a lack of various resources has led to an increase of struggles between the two. That’s the main reason why human decided to form a special unit guarding the boarder and PTG is one of those units.

‘I’m not sure, the Underers differ from the Outsiders and they share more similarity to us. It’s just that they have been living underground and still worship their ancient god, and they mostly speak a very old language.’

Yuto showed Hwitaek more drawings before the screen displayed a short paragraph describing this mysterious tribe. As the Underers have been living underground and they usually only come up after sunset, they have excellent sight even in the dark. However they are extremely sensitive about anything that does not belong to their own tribe and there used to be scientists who wanted to study the Underers but they either could not find them or got hurt during the process, forcing them to give up before learning anything useful.

‘And you are telling me all this because?’

‘You always tell us it never will be a bad thing to learn more about the target and even though I can’t be with you guys on the field, I still want to contribute!’

Each member of PTG is responsible for a different position based on their talents and abilities but they all share a common goal working and trusting each other. Out of all the special units out there, PTG may not be the strongest but when it comes to team work, they definitely will always be the best team.

‘Thanks Yuto. And thanks for having our back this time.’

Hwitaek headed to the or car park after doing a final check-up on his equipment only to find Hongseok already standing next to their Jeep waiting for him with other PTG members also being there.

‘What are you guys doing here? Do yo not have other things to do?’

‘Hwitaek hyung, we will be waiting for all three of you to come back.’

‘Hyunggu, don’t be like this, I just told...’

‘Hwitaek, just listen to Hyunggu for once. Stay safe and come back soon.’

Never like to be too affectionate just before they head out for a mission, Hwitaek wanted to stop Hyunggu before the younger could say more and somehow worked his way into persuading Hwitaek to bring him with them. If there’s one single member Hwitaek is most afraid of running into before heading out, it would most definitely be Hyunggu as the younger always has the charm to get in his own way. Just like how Hyunggu pulled a crying face the second Hwitaek cut him off, although the other members knew it’s just an act they still couldn’t stop themselves from wanting to let the younger to have what he desired. But Jinho stopped Hwitaek from giving Hyunggu another lecture, all the worries and concerns he had could only turned into a short reminder hoping another safe return of his younger.

After Hwitaek and Hongseok left base, Shinwon adjusted the alert level to the highest meaning everyone should be on alert abd prepared for attack at anytime. Shinwon thought back to what Hwitaek told him in private before he left about his concern about those behind these may attack base knowing two of the Action team members were absent. Both Hwitaek and Shinwon reallu hoped this worry would not become reality but Shinwon also knew it’s better be safe than sorry.

There are mainly three teams in each special unit, Intelligence with Changgu and Yuto, Medical with Jinho and Hyunggu and the rest of the members all belong to Action. Shinwon specialised in long distance weapons so he is usually the sniper; Wooseok being the youngest on the Action team can use basically all kinds of gun; Hwitaek prefer to not get physical whenever he can so when it comes to making the most genius plan it could only be him; and last but not least we have Hongseok who works best at close range physical attacks and scored the best score at training for a long while before he himself stopped going to class as it became boring. Considering the circumstances, if someone intended to attack base, now would be the perfect time with two of the best Action team member gone so Shinwon told Wooseok to carry his weapons with him while he himself was also carrying his own shotgun. Just finished patrolling the base and planning to fo look for Jinho, Shinwon ran into Yuto and Hyunggu in the hallway and the other two looked like they were rushing to somewhere.

‘Where are you two going? I don’t think we can just leave our position now.’

The second Shinwon began to talk, the other two who weren’t that far away from him visibly froze on the spot like children getting caught doing something bad.

‘Shinwon hyung, can you pretend you did not see us?’

‘That depends what you two are planning to do. Going around base without reporting when we are at maximum alert, what are rules to you two now?’

To be utterly honest, Shinwon could not think of anything these duo would do that could even be upsetting to others as one of them couldn’t even kill a spider and the other was so mature and obedient. Still, Shinwon thought it would be fun just teasing them and see what they were really up to. 

‘It’s my fault, I asked Hyunggu to go to the library with me. His history is better and he can read much faster than me.’

‘Going to the library now?’

Hyunggu was born to be an all star student, his passion towards learning new things and his ability to read something and then being able to remember it was just a bonus. Yuto did give a legit excuse explaining their action though it was a weird timing to be heading to the library now.

‘We can’t afford to waste anymore time, the sooner Hwitaek hyung learns about this the more helpful it would be.’

‘Hold on, what’s the connection between the two?’

The harder Yuto tried to explain, the more confused Shinwon became and at the end, it was Hyunggu who couldn’t take it and dragged the two towards the History section of the library.


	4. 004

‘So you suspect this ancient tribe has Changgu?’

‘Yes, but according to what Hyunggu found, it’s not a suspicion anymore.’

‘Let’s gather what we have so far and send them to Hwitaek hyung.’

Shinwon finally understood what was going on from the questions and answers the younger two threw at each other once they have settled deep down the History section. Hyunggu skim read a heavy history book and was able to conclude some more information about the Underers so the tree decided it would be the most helpful if they return the Intelligence and tried to contact Hwitaek and Hongseok.

On the other hand, as Hongseok is technically still very much a patient, Hwitaek took over and became the driver. Stepping hard on the accelerator once they left base as Hwitaek did not want to waste time on driving, the Jeep shot to the front with a roar crushing Hongseok against his seat.

‘Ouch...hyung, there’s a patient here.’

‘Oh, so you do know that. I thought you forgot, sit tight.’

Luckily, their base was not in the city and they were the only one driving this time in the night so they didn’t have to worry about traffic. Hwitaek used this time to let Hongseok caught up with what Yuto told him back at base, just when Hongseok was reading the last part of the information, they received an incoming video call from Shinwon.

‘Hongseok hyung, we’ve found a way to save Changgu hyung.’

The second he could see the other’s face on the screen, Hyunggu couldn’t stop himself from telling the other two what they have discovered. Apart from being doubt and fearless, the Underers were also very hostile to anyone who did not speak their language. And their place to avoid any further conflict was to teach the two who would be meeting the Underers as much phrases in their language as possible. Deep down Hongseok could think of no other way to handle this matter apart from having a good fight with the Underers as they were the one who did not just kidnap Changgu but also treated him in such brutal manner. Though after listening to Hwitaek’s theory, Hongseok could only patiently listen to what Hyunggu was telling him and tried his very best to memorize all these weird phrases and pronunciation.

‘Hongseok hyung, it’d probably be better if I send you the recording and you play it when necessary.’

Although Hyunggu was trying really hard teaching Hongseok and Hongseok was also trying to pick up as much as he could, having to learn a new language under such short time and pressure proved to be a mission impossible.

‘I can remember most of the vocabulary, that’ll also be helpful. Hyunggu, you’ve worked hard, now you all should go get some rest.’

‘Hyung, we will be waiting for you.’

Not wanting the others to worry too much and not allowing himself to be distracted as they were approaching their destination, Hongseok ended the call to do a final check-up on his gear. The road became more run down the closer they got to the boarder and Hwitaek could only rely on the head light to see the road ahead, he couldn’t drive as quickly as he would have wanted to.

‘Tsk, we can’t go any further. Let’s move on feet from here.’

Being forced to stop somewhere not too far from the forest, all they could see relying on the head light was messy grass and mud everywhere and then there were massive trees ahead of them. Even though it’s not where Hwitaek had expected them to stop, it’d be very difficult to force their way in the forest in the Jeep so Hwitaek could only take their torch and the two began their way into the dark forest. The forest around the boarder has always been a heaven for poachers so not only did they have to be alert to all the beasts hiding in the dark, they had to be extra careful about all the traps set by poachers. Hongseok suddenly stopped a few hundreds meters away from where the coordinate was and switched of their torches, he then signaled Hwitaek to follow him and the two hid behind a huge tree nearby shielding themselves completely.

‘It doesn’t feel right here, everything is too quiet.’

‘Is there ambush here?’

Hongseok kept his voice down and whispered his warning letting Hwitaek know the constant noise from different insects and animals somehow disappeared like someone switched them all off. Just when Hongseok wanted to peek out from behind the tree, the heard a series of slow footstep.

‘Representatives of PTG, our commander has been waiting for you. Please follow me.’

Not far from where they were hiding came a voice with a similar accent as the man in the video, Hwitaek and Hongseok came out from the tree and realized what used to be part of the pitch dark forest now became a hidden entrance leading to the underground. There was a tall and slender boy standing in front of the entrance who was also covered in the same tattoos, the boy spoke in a respectful manner but his face was the opposite and he was not trying to hide the challenging look. The entrance behind him was lit by small flames on the wall but they could only see where the flame was able to reach.

‘Salvē.’

Following what Hyunggu taught him, Hongseok first greeted the boy using their language. The boy was surprised by this but he didn’t let it show, instead he just moved to the side and asked the other two to follow him down the cave. They followed a long and narrow slope going down and it only got dimmer as they descended, the boy who was walking ahead of the other two did not speak or turn around again so Hwitaek and Hongseok only followed him in silence. When the slope became flat again, they found themselves standing in a dim but spacious hall with long tables made by stone on the sides. At the end of the hall there was a high-back chair made of black ore, the boy took one more step forward before bowing to the chair and that’s when Hwitaek noticed the guy sitting on the chair.

‘No wonder you are the best of the best, you have came in such a short time.’

‘You!’

The voice they head in the video was now right in front of them and the man did not even try to hide his sarcasm igniting Hongseok’s anger in no time. Hongseok was ready to close their distance and fight the man before being held back by Hwitaek while the boy on the side also took out a blade hiden under his cloak and stood in between Hongseok and the man. However, the man only said something in his husky voice and the boy returned to his original position, lowering his weapon.

‘Does this mean you want to start a fight with us, representatives of PTG?’

Not wanting to waste more time, Hwitaek simply played the recording Hyunggu sent them and even when he’s speaking in the unknown language Hyunggu’s voice still had the calming effect on people.

‘Ok, I will believe you for now. Go bring Yeoone out.’

After the recording had ended, the man took a short while to process his thought before speaking again. And it wasn’t until the man had spoken Hwitaek and Hongseok could finally began to relax.

‘So according to you, this has been the Outsiders’ plan...well we’ve also been receiving warning of being attack so...’

The man was disturbed by a series of heavy footsteps, upon hearing the sound, Hongseok turned around immediately and saw Changgu being held up and dragged by two men.

‘Chang! Yeoone!’


	5. 005

Nearly exposing Changgu’s real name, Hongseok couldn’t care less about what the others were doing and took Changgu back from the men before realizing Changgu was not even conscious. Hongseok could only let Changgu lean on him and held the younger gently while staring at the man who was still sitting there like nothing has happened. Hongseok swore if he could kill with looks, that man would be dead for a long time.

‘So, I do apologize for what happened to your companion.’

The man seemed to be ignorant to Hongseok’s anger and simply picked up from where he was cut off. If Changgu was not in his arms, Hongseok swore he would have been beating the man senseless and returning all the pain they have caused Changgu back to him.

‘It will take more than a simple apology on this matter. We will come back to this, it’s just not the best timing now.’

‘Ok.’

Hwitaek who hasn’t spoken only left the man with this and led Hongseok out from the hall without waiting for the man’s reply. Hongseok was carrying Changgu in his arms on their way back up when he realized Changgu was breathing somewhat heavily and his body was a lot warmer than usual, it looked like Changgu probably caught a cold after being in the water for so long.  
‘Hwaitaek hyung, Changgu is burning up.’

‘Give him the medicine Jinho hyung gave you once we got back to the car. Be careful of your wounds too.’ 

The road going back was too dark even if the two wanted to return to their Jeep as soon as possible, they could only keep a caution and steady pace but luckily they did not run into any beast or trap. Hongseok put Changgu down ever so gently on the back seat and was finally able to inspect the younger closely under the dim light in the car. There was dried blood and mud on Changgu’s face and he has been frowning the whole time Hongseok had him in his arms though the older couldn’t tell if it’s because of the fever or the pain. Adjusting their position so that Changgu could rest comfortably on his legs, Hongseok then asked Hwitaek to start taking them back to base before rummaging in the bag Jinho gave him for some medicine.

‘Changgu, wake up. Let’s take some meds first, it’s ok.’

Hongseok softly cooed and tried to wake Changgu though the younger showed no sign of waking up and kept mumbling. Hongseok leaned closer but could only catch a few words.

‘Hongseok hyung...it’s cold...it hurts.’

‘I’m here now, hyung is here. Changgu I’m sorry, but we are going back home.’

It didn’t matter if Changgu could hear him or not, Hongseok kept saying these comforting words while taking off his jacket and covering the younger hoping to give him some warmth. Hwitaek looked at the two from the rearview mirror and was not surprised to see the bandage on Hongseok was red again. But even under this state, Hongseok never said a word about his own wound and insisted on carrying Changgu.

‘Jinho hyung will grill you later for sure. Sit tight, we are speeding up.’

Driving the car as fast as he dared to in the dark, all Hwitaek wanted to do was to bring them back to base as quickly as possible. Hongseok who got a heads-up this time didn’t bump into his seat again but he hasn’t been successful in waking Changgu up and getting him to take the medicine Changgu, who was now really burning up, just kept repeating he was cold making Hongseok so worried he acted before he could think things through. Hongseok lifted Changgu up with one arm, bite off half a pill and drank a mouthful of water then fed the medicine to Changgu. Surprisingly Hongseok was able to make Changgu swallow the medicine like this without any resistance from the younger and Hongseok did not stop before making a clearly dehydrated Changgu drank nearly half a bottle of water while making sure the younger wouldn’t choke and was in a comfortable position. Maybe it’s the medicine kicking in or Changgu was able to feel Hongseok’s prescence, after taking the medicine and water Changgu finally drifted off.

The Jeep finally got back to base when the sun was just rising, Hwitaek has notified the Medical team beforehand and they could see five silhouettes waiting for them at the car park. The second Hwitaek parked the Jeep, Jinho and Hyunggu was pushing a stretcher towards them but stopped half way when they saw Hongseok walking towards them with Changgu safely sleeping in his arms.

‘Hongseok, put Changgu down first.’  
‘It’s ok, I want to take him to the Medical center.’

Hongseok refused any help from his members and insisted on taking Changgu all the way to the examination room, once seeing Changgu was safe Hongseok then passed out right outside the room scaring everyone.

‘Hongseok hyung you are still here? Jinho hyung will be mad again, why don’t you go and get some rest. I’ve got it here.’

‘No, it’s nothing. I want to wait till Changgu wakes up.’

‘Then at least shave, you will scare Changgu! You don’t want him to faint again, right?’

Hongseok has been staying right next to Changgu’s bed after waking again two days later when he passed out. No matter what Hwitaek said to him or how Jihno scolded him, he just stayed there without leaving. So apart from checking Changgu’s vital and changing his bandages, Hyunggu also had to make sure Hongseok wasn’t skipping meals and they wouldn’t have to take in one more patient. Changgu’s condition hasn’t been improving as Jinho wanted, he still had a fever and together with all the injuries, it even led to a lung infection. Hongseok looked at Changgu who was still restless even in his sleep and it made his heart ache, he has been holding Changgu’s hand connected to the drip this whole time trying to give the younger some warmth but Changgu’s hand was still cold as ice, Hongseok just wished he was the one who was suffering from this instead of Changgu.

‘Hyung, are you even listening to me?’

‘What?’

‘You didn’t fall asleep, did you? Please just go wash your face and freshen up!’

Hyunggu was now pulling Hongseok up from his chair and pushing him in the bathroom, he only returned to Changgu’s bedside when he heard water running inside.

‘Changgu hyung please get better soon, we are all so worried about you. If you wake up, I'll...’

Hyunggu was poking Changgu’s cheek softly while he talked, he was not expecting Changgu to frowned and even opened his eyes.

‘Hyunggu...’

‘Changgu hyung? You are awake!’

‘You...cough cough...’

‘Hyung! Slow down. Hongseok hyung! Changgu hyung woke up!’

Changgu began to cough when he tried to speak and his voice broke from the fever and not drinking any water since coming back. Luckily Hyunggu who was beyond thrilled seeing Changgu finally woke up was able to helped him into a seating position so Changgu could at least take a few sips of water. Hongseok rushed out with water dripping from his face when he heard Hyunggu’s scream and found himselk looking right into Changgu’s tired but definitely happy eyes.

‘Changgu...’

‘Hyung what are you doing just standing there, come and help me!’

Hongseok has been dreaming about this for these few days but he still found himself dumbstruck and was a bit lost before Hyunggu called him to help. Hyunggu was throwing all these instructions at Hongseok about not letting Changgu move too much, be careful of the drip and Hongseok was sitting on the bed rigid like a robot while Changgu was leaning against him again and slowly sipping water from the cup Hongseok was holding. Being very careful not to touch Changgu’s injuries by accident but was worried the younger may choke while drinking, Hongseok literally froze on the spot when Hyunggu left the room saying he was gettign Jinho hyung.

‘Hongseok hyung?’

‘Y...yes?’

‘Relax, I’m ok.’

‘Oh, ok.’


	6. 006

If Changgu was being utterly honest, he also found the situation they were in to be a bit funny as Hongseok literally stopped breathing when Changgu called his name. Changgu had a lot of questions he wanted to ask, all he could remember was the ambush and they were out-numbered before being caught and...the memory of what happened to him in the cellar came flushing back to him making Changgu felt that he was back to that dark and freezing pool and he couldn’t help but shivered at that thought.

‘How’s your injuries? And how did I come back? All I could remember...’

‘Shhh… there’s no need to think about that now, we are all safe.’

Being this close to Changgu, it’s not hard for Hongseok to noticed the younger’s sudden change of emotions. Hongseok could only hold Changgu as close to himself as possible while stroking Changgu’s hair softly, hoping to comfort the younger.

‘Changgu, it’s all my fault that you got hurt. I’m sorry.’

‘What are you on about? How is this your fault?’

‘If I had listened to you and didn’t insist on going forward, you wouldn’t have been caught and wouldn’t have been hurt.’

‘I made a decision too. Hongseok hyung you don’t need to...cough cough...’

Didn’t expect Hongseok would take all the blame, Changgu tried to stop him and explain himself but was stopped by a series of violent coughing that really scared Hongseok and he ended up promising he would not overthink on this matter while stroking the younger’s back.

‘Hyung you promised, you won’t blame yourself for what happened this time.’

‘Ok, ok, I promise. You should rest and get better soon, ok?’

‘Our Changgu! Finally…!’

Jinho was shocked when Hyunggu came running into his office but was happy to hear that Changgu woke up and followed Hyunggu to the ward. Hoping to greet Changgu and shower the younger with hugs, Jinho pushed the door opened but was greeted by a desperate Hongseok trying really hard to tell them something. It’s not when Jinho followed Hongseok’s finger before he realised Changgu has fallen asleep while leaning on Hongseok’s shoulder.

‘Why don’t you let Changgu lie down on the bed?’

‘I don’t want to wake him, but Jinho hyung, is it normal for Changgu to fallen asleep when he has just woken up？‘

‘Changgu hyung still has a fever and is recovering after the incident, it’s normal if he is tired.’

‘And, I don’t think there’s anyone who can be like you after being injured. I mean, you are like this robot who doesn’t feel pain.’

The three was whispering now as Changgu was asleep but that did not stop the two Hospital team members from teasing Hongseok who seemed to be only focusing on Changgu. Hongseok finally was able to lower Changgu back on the bed with Hyunggu’s help. Just when Jinho was finishing his check up on Changgu, there was a knock on the door.

‘Jinho hyung, can we come in?’

‘Changgu is sleeping, why don’t you guys talk outside. I’m going to the Pharmacy for some meds.’

Yuto poked his head in the room quietly just like how he has been these few days standing quietly next to Changgu whenever he came visit the elder. Yuto was thrilled when he received Hyunggu’s message about Changgu’s condition, it’s just that he has always been the calm and quiet one that made him looked like he wasn’t as happy and excited as he actually was. The members all went back out to the corridor as instructed by Jinho and Hyunggu began to update them while Jinho headed to the Pharmacy.

‘It’s good to hear Changgu is awake. As we are all here, I’d want to have a meeting. Let’s move to the meeting room.’

After Hyunggu has finished, the other four all followed Hwitaek to the meeting room while Hyunggu stayed behind. Hyunggu was also curios about the meeting, but for him, the person in the room was way more important than another mission.

‘Changgu hyung, let me finish this time before you wake up again, deal?’

Hyunggu sat back down next to Changgu’s bed and looked at the elder like an abundant puppy. Hyunggu himself could not understand why every time he was with Changgu, his confident disappeared and he had to wait till Changgu was sleeping before he had the courage to say what was on his mind. Hyunggu did think about waiting for the next opportunity to say what he was about to say just now, but then he kept having second thought about all the what-ifs. Hyunggu wasn’t sure if there would be a next time, he wasn’t sure when that time would be and he wanted to be brave for one more time before it’s too late.

‘I realised how useless I am when you were taken away this time, unlike Hongseok hyung who can go out to the field, unlike Yuto who knew which tribe had taken you after that video, all I can do is sit here at base and wait.’

Hyunggu laughed at himself mockingly, but continued when Changgu showed no sign of waking up.

‘But, that also makes me realise how precious time is, I mean who knows what will happen tomorrow? I was going to say let’s go to that coffee shop you have been dying to try for ages after you wake up, but I’ve changed my mind. The day you are released from the hospital, I’ll...confess my feelings.’

Hyunggu was whispering the last part next to Changgu’s ear like he was telling some secrets and he couldn’t stop himself from grinning after finally saying what he had always wanted to say. Hyunggu was fine with this being a one-way thing as all he wanted to do was to tell Changgu his feeling, he forgot exactly when and how he started to have a crush on the elder but Hyunggu was satisfied as long as he could be near Changgu.

In the mean time, the atmosphere in the meeting room was the exact opposite. All the members became a different person when they were at work, and they were now standing in front of the screen waiting for Hwitaek and Yuto to explain whatever it was they needed to know.

‘As mentioned before, this maybe the Outsider’s attempt to create trouble between us and other tribe, Yuto received an encrypted message from the Underer today.’

Hwitaek pointed at the screen and the second Yuto began playing the video he received earlier, the meeting room was filled with various roaring. The video showed three Outsiders being tied to a wooden pole with a half human half calf creature being in the middle who kept shouting and two creatures with weird testicles on their heads standing on the sides who were screeching. The sounds they were making was giving everyone in the room a creep.

‘These three wanted to ambush the Underers the other day but got caught before they even set foot in their base. The Underers were ready to start a war with the Outsider, I’m planning to send out a team just to monitor the boarder and collect more information about the Outsider.’

Cutting the video and replacing it with all the information he had collected so far, Yuto was busy arranging the screen while Hwitaek explained his plan to the rest of the team.

‘Let me go, I’ve met the commander last time so he’d know we are on the same side and, he still owns us an explanation.’

‘I’ll go with Hongseok hyung and stay on high ground as sniper.’

Since they have been together for some time, the Action team worked in harmony and already had a detailed plan ready in no time. As Intelligence is still missing Changgu, Yuto now had a much bigger responsibility and Hwitaek worried about giving the younger too much pressure.

‘Yuto, If Intelligence needs, I can always request assistance from HQ.’

‘There’s no need, I can handle it. You can count on me on backup support.’

‘Ok, then Wooseok and I will guide the base this time.’

‘Roger that!’

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i know i did post the Chinese version here  
> but i was trying to delay the time when i have to go back and start writing the ksw x ycg fanfic and also another one with a hell lot more pairings  
> this is what i decided to do lol  
> just going to post a very short chapter 1 here to see the reaction  
> im sorry for doing this to my bb changgu  
> noona love you a lot  
> anyway please do comment and let me know what do you think of this  
> (and whether i should continue translating the rest of the series or even just have a little chat with me)  
> oh do bear with me for bad english as english is not my first language  
> i do apologize for any grammar spelling structure errors oops
> 
> oh and do find me on ig-> delusionist.x   
> i dont bite ;)


End file.
